gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected Part 2/Transcript
Note. All scenes that only appear in the original episode will be underlined for convenience. opens with part 1 footage of the Mars base being destroyed and Zelda setting up her foothold. Narrator: '''An alien force has seized Mars. Their intention, to capture and plunder Earth. of the Terrahawks' base, vehicles and the first battle plays '''Narrator: '''An elite defence unit, the Terrahawks, with a secret base in a remote area of South America and equipped with some of the most sophisticated fighting machines yet devised by man, is ready to engage the new martians. Their first attack has already been repelled, but using her mysterious powers alien android Zelda has taken Terrahawks commander Doctor Ninestein hostage, and he is now aboard her spaceship. of Ninestein and Zelda, Zelda's ship and Spacehawk plays '''Narrator: He orders his Terrahawk gunship to open fire and destroy the alien craft, even though he is aboard. Terrahawks' Lieutenant Hiro is confronted with an impossible decision. shot of Hawkwing Kate Kestrel: '''Don't do it Hiro. Please don't destroy that ship '''Hiro: '''What would you do 101? '''Space Sergeant 101: '''It's not for us to make decisions. '''Hiro: You are right of course. I must make the decision...101...Open fire! Zeroid forces open fire and the ship is obliterated. The green light holding Mary in place disappears and Ninestein reappears in a flash of light beside her. Mary Falconer: '''Tiger! Thank god you're alright. '''Doctor Tiger Ninestein: '''Well done Hiro. '''Hiro: '''What on Earth are you doing there? '''Ninestein: '''You mean what am I doing here on Earth? Well I had this theory, and it's relatively complicated, but I figured that if their ship was destroyed, their power to hold me would also be destroyed. '''Mary: '''And you were right. '''Ninestein: Well I'm glad to say. Zero. We are rejoining Battlehawk. I want you back onboard. Sergeant-Major Zero: (VO) Yes sir...if you could...just give us a few minutes. to Zeroid 74 producing a trumpet and playing a few notes of 'the last post'. All of Zero's squad are lined up infront of a mound of dirt with white stones in the shape of the number '13' laid upon it. Zero: '''Present...sights move their laser sights into position '''Zero: Fire! Zeroids fire 3 times into the air in proper military tradition Zeroid 35: Sergeant Major. I don't understand. I mean, when we get back, they'll make another number 13 won't they? Zero: You know your trouble 35? You've got no heart. shot of Battlehawk as it takes off from the jungle and heads back to Hawknest. Establishing shot of Hawknest. Zero enters the cockpit of Battlehawk as Ninestein is playing his game. He hops onto his perch and he sees Ninestein's score is 749 again. Zero: '''You wanted to see me....SIR! shouting distracts Ninestein long enough for him to crash and get a game over '''Ninestein: Flaming Thunderbolts! smirks at Ninestein's displeasure. Ninestein occasionally turns around to face Zero as he speaks. Zero's eyes move towards the entrance hatch as if he's noticed something. Ninstein: Yes Sergeant Major. I wanted to see you. Today you disobeyed an order. You started to think for yourself. Well I've got news for you. You are a machine. You are nothing. You are zero. You are absolute zero. Zilch. Get it? Zero: Doctor- Ninestein: Don't 'doctor' me. In future if I say jump, you jump! Well don't just stand there. Say something. Zero: Yes sir. There's someone here to see you. and Kate are standing in the doorway. Ninestein gets up from his chair Ninestein: '''Why girls, I didn't know you were there. '''Mary: Obviously! I happen to think that Sergeant Major Zero behaved like a real man today. Kate: Yeah. And if he hadn't drawn the enemy fire, Hawkeye and I might not have been here tonight for the party. Ninestein: Party? Kate: '''Yes, in the white house! Come on. walks through the door and closes it behind him. Zero talks to himself, effecting a refined english accent in imitation of Mary. '''Zero: Oooh. I happen to think that Sergeant Major Zero behaved like a real man today. ''A real man! hohohoho. A man! up of champagne being poured into a glass. Wide shot of the White house lounge as the party is set in motion. Kate Kestrel is playing her synth piano and Hawkeye is standing over her. Ninestein is standing at the head of the room with a glass in hand, Zero sat on a perch beside him. As he speaks, Zero lowers a straw into his glass and begins to suck the drink right out of it. '''Ninestein: '''Okay folks, lets raise our glasses. Today, we had our first encounter with the new martians. And we won! C.I.G. Champagne is go! '''Zero: 'hic*. ''Actually sir. Champagne is gone. ''hic*. And my head is spininginginginginginging... spins around as if in a drunken daze Hiro: (VO) Doctor! Doctor Ninestein! Ninestein: Y-yes Hiro? Hiro: Zelda! She's on her way back! Ninestein: (VO) But that's impossible! to Zelda's mothership slowly flying through space Zelda: Nothing in this universe of ours is impossible. You should have known that Doctor! When I lost my matter to control matter, you were automatically returned to earth, and I to Mars. But fear not, for despite your hostility, I return to Earth in peace. Ninestein: Peace? Kate and Hawkeye all look at each other Ninestein: 'Battlestations! to Spacehawk '''Ninestein: '(VO) Give me an update Hiro. '''Hiro: She's coming into firing range. What are your orders Doctor? Ninestein: (VO) Whatever she says, we know she's hostile. (OS) If she gets any closer, just let her have it. Hiro: (VO) Ten-ten. mothership approaches Earth. Space Sergeant 101 raises his antenae to signal the zeroids to fire. Zelda's ship drifts to a halt. 101: '''Alien ship is now stationary. '''Hiro: '''Thank you 101. Doctor, Zelda's ship is standing off just out of range of our guns. '''Ninestein: '''Alright Hiro. We're on a Ten-fourty down here. I'm going to the Terrahawk. Keep your eyes peeled and expect the unexpected. '''Hiro: (VO) Ten-ten. Zelda: (VO) Earthman. I come on a good will mission. I bring a gift from my people. I request safe conduct to your base, so that I may confer with your commander. Hiro: Our base is concealed. Its location is revealed to no-one. Zelda: '''Of course. Because we are alien to you, you automatically assume us to be hostile. '''Hiro: (VO) No. I didn't think that. (OS) I was prepared to think you were friendly, but then you attacked us. Zelda: I didn't attack. I defended myself. One of your robots attacked me! Hiro: That's impossible! They weren't ordered to attack! Zelda: But they can think for themselves, can they not? Hiro: No. They-. can't...well, they shouldn't. shifts about nervously on his perch. Cut to Battlehawk's cockpit as Ninestein and Zero arrive. Zero: I can assure you sir, that number 13 did not fire first. Ninestein: 'But you ''have been thinking lately? Right? '''Zero: Oh. Yes sir! Ninestein: '''Stay on this multi frequency channel Hiro. We don't want Zelda to overhear. Zero's been thinking again, so its possible, just possible that she's right...maybe number 13 did shoot first. '''Zero: I have never, never, never...''disobeyed an order! to Hawkwing in its hangar '''Lieutenant Hawkeye:' Y'know something Katie, Tiger's crazy. Kate: I guess he wants to give that cad the benefit of the doubt. Hawkeye: Yeah. Some of my best friends are androids. Ninestein: (VO) Hawkwing, you have a Ten-Fifty. Kate: Ten-ten. Here we go! launch sequence commences. The vortex for Hawkwing's launch forms in the lake and Hawkwing takes off out of it. Ninestein: '''Katie, Hawkeye, you know the drill. Circle the landing area. If Zelda makes one hostile move, blast her. '''Kate: (VO) Ten-ten! Hawkeye: (VO) Ten-ten! Mary: '''Same time, same place huh? Don't you think she's decieving you? '''Ninestein: Well, someone is decieving me. shuts his eye flaps Mary: Tiger, are you sure we shouldn't take a battalion of Zeroids with us? Ninestein: I'm not using Zeroids again until we know the truth. We get into trouble, we know that Hawkwing can zap that ship. launch sequence commences. The white house slides open and Battlehawk takes off. Cut to Hawkwing. Kate: '''Hawkeye. What goodies so you think Zelda's got for us? '''Hawkeye: I don't know Katie, But I sure know what I've got for her if there's any kinda trouble. of Hawkwing's laser cannon. Cut to Battlehawk. Mary: Tiger, what do you think Zelda really has in store for us? Ninestein: Well, as I always say- Zero: Expect the unexpected. turns around and Zero promptly shuts his eye flaps again. Cut to Zelda's mothership as it descends into Earth's atmosphere. Zelda's laughing can be heard as it flies. Zelda: 'We know what's in store for our little earthlings, don't we? We are going to give them lots of little presents. Aren't we? AHAHAHAHAHA! laughing gradually gets drowned out by the laughing of the cubes as we fade to commercial ''End part 1. Begin Part 2. touches down in the jungle. Mary operates a control which drops the Battletank, a long and sleek tracked vehicle piloted by two Megazoids. It drives off to the top of a cliff where it can best observe the area. Cut to Battlehawk's cockpit. '''Ninestein: Zero, tell the Megazoids to guard the Battlehawk. Okay? Zero: Sir! Megazoids rotate around, making bleeping sounds as they scan the area. Cut to Battlehawk. Ninestein: Let's hope we can trust your big brothers. looks at Mary. Ninestein walks into an isolated chamber and a transparent door closes behind him. A computer then begins to scan his head, and thus his brain. Zero: He's giving in all his knowledge to the computer data dump? Mary: Yes Sergeant Major. If anything should happen to him, heaven forbid, then one of his 8 clones would take over. Zero: And pick up all his...knowledge as it were? Ninestein: From the data dump, that's right. Zero: So if anything...happened to him... like he ceased to function. Mary: You mean, if he was killed in action. Zero: Well, yeah. Then his replacement clone would still mistrust me. Mary: I'm afraid so Sergeant Major. shuts his eye flaps. Cut to Hawkwing as it soars low over the Battlehawk. Ninestein: (VO) Hawkwing, what is Zelda's Ten-Twenty? Hawkeye: Well she's about 30 miles south. She'll be landing in a few minutes. Ninestein: (VO) Ten-Ten. Katie: We're going to a full Ten-Fourty Tiger. Shotgun, you feel like a piggyback? Hawkeye: Stand by to receive boarders. retractable cradle moves into position. Hawkeye's operations pod is removed from the wing section and slotted into Hawkwing's main body. Katie: Hawkwing at Ten-Fourty! Ninestein: (VO) Ten-ten. to Battlehawk interior Mary: Here she comes. mothership drifts down to Earth and gently touches down on it's long blade-like wings Zelda: Well Doctor? You gave me safe passage to Earth. Do I take it I have won your confidence? Ninestein: You have not won our confidence yet, but for the moment we are prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt. Zelda: (VO) Very wise Doctor. (OS) As you now know, I have the power to control matter. (VO) I will now perform a small miracle for you. (OS) Look to the west Doctor! The land is bright! Mary: Katie, Hawkeye, Stand by. Katie: (VO) Ten-ten. to Hawkwing. Cut to Zelda's mothership a low whining sound can be heard. Everyone on board Battlehawk including Zero stares in anticipation at it. Mary: What's she doing? Zero: Don't trust her sir! mothership begins to glow with an orange hue. The hue grows in intensity as does the whining sound in pitch. Suddenly Zelda's laughter can be heard over the Battlehawk radio. Mary: Tiger! She'll kill us all! Ninestein: Hawkwing! Ram that ship! Katie: (VO) Ten-ten! enters a dive as it prepares to bomb Zelda's mothership. All Terrahawks members watch on as the whining only gets louder. Suddenly there is a flash of light and when vision returns, a Tarmac road is now running through the jungle, starting from beneath Zelda's Ship. Ninestein: Hawkwing, Pull out! Katie: (VO) Ten-ten! pulls out of the dive only feet away from smashing into the new road Hawkeye: It is a miracle! to Zelda's Mothership Zelda: (OS) You have just recieved your first gift. (VO) Just imagine what other benefits I could bring to your planet. (OS) Now I will leave. I take it I have safe conduct. Ninestein:...Yes Zelda. You have my word. Mary: You're going to let her go? Ninestein: I believe there's been a misunderstanding. looks at Zero who doesn't even react Mary: Are you sure Tiger? Ninestein: Zelda, You are clear to leave. Zelda: Thank you commander. to Hiro on Spacehawk Ninestein: (VO) Hiro? Did you get that? Hiro: Yes, I got that Doctor. We will keep well out of range. Ninestein: (VO) Ten-ten. mothership departs, leaving only the new road behind Ninestein: The road to Mandalay Mary: Road to Mandalay? Ninestein: Err-It's an old song. Mary: Sung by grandfather? Ninestein: I never had a grandfather, I had a test tube. I'm a clone, remember? Mary: Tiger, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- Ninestein: Mary. Why don't we take my old roller and take a look at the new highway? eyes pop out when Ninestein mentions 'roller' Ninestein: No not you Zero. My roller. My Rolls Royce. Get it? makes a descending beep sound as if expressing disappointment. Cut to Battlehawk exterior. The front of Battlehawk opens like a lift bridge and a ramp slides down to the ground. Cut to Ninestein standing amongst the foliage of the jungle. Ninestein makes a whistling sound. Mary walks over to join him. Just then a futuristic looking Rolls Royce comes rolling down the ramp. Mary: You didn't tell me- Ninestein: Well I don't tell you everything. 35 years old and just like the day she-...he was born. Mary: She's beautiful. Ninestein: Yep. Totally restored. Eh-a few alternations, a new power plant, new interior and all the latest technology, it can think and speak for itself. Mary: Like Zero! Ninestein: Not like Zero. This machine has breeding. HUDSON: I presume that rather coarse whistle indicated that my services were required sir. Ninestein: Err-well er-yes er-HUDSON. Thought we might take a ride on the new highway. HUDSON: Certainly. Your voice print has been checked, and the doors are now unlocked. Welcome aboard sir. to HUDSON driving on the road. Ninestein and Mary are sitting in the back of HUDSON, enjoying the view. Ninestein: Heuristic Universal Driver With Sensory and Orbital Navigation. HUDSON for short. Mary: Electronics by Hiro? Ninestein: Exactry. Well, what do you think? Mary: It's beautiful. HUDSON: I rather think madam that the question was addressed to me. The road is undoubtedly of superlative quality. The surface is smooth but with good traction. Very advanced engineering, in my opinion. There appears to be an obstruction ahead sir. slows to a stop as we see some square objects lying on the road ahead Mary: What are they? Ninestein: I don't know. Bu they look extremely dicey to me. cubes slowly start to laugh and we get closeups of the many faces they have Ninestein: Let's get out of here. HUDSON I'm taking over. HUDSON: As you wish sir. begins to gain speed down the road. The cubes suddenly jump into the air in unison and land infront of HUDSON, stacking ontop of each other to make two pillars. Mary: What's going on Tiger? an orange screen appears infront of the car forcing HUDSON to stop. Mary: What's happening? Ninestein: Forcefield! more pillars of cubes form behind HUDSON and form another screen, crushing any chance of reversing away Ninestein: Run for it! more screens form, sealing the Forcefield perimeter around HUDSON, leaving no hope of escape Ninestein: I guess that was obvious. Mary: We're trapped. Ninestein: That's also obvious. Try the phaser HUDSON, although my theory is- begins to flash neon blue and a sound like lasers firing can be heard Ninestein:...-That the forcefield is impenetrable. HUDSON: I'm afraid so sir. Ninestein: Give me a satellite link. Ninestein speaks, we see shots of the various Terrahawks members recieving Ninestein's call over radio. Ninestein: (OS) Calling all Terrahawks. (VO) This is a Ten-Ninety. Repeat, a Ten-Ninety.We're trapped in what I believe to be an impenetrable forcefield. (OS) Stand by for instructions. In the mean time, make no attempt to rescue us. to Zelda in her spaceship Zelda: I promise you Doctor, that I will not attempt to rescue you. You cannot escape. You are in your tomb! to Zero on his perch in Battlehawk Zelda: (VO) And be sure of it! You will both die! Zero: (quietly) Oh doctor why didn't you believe me? Number 13 was one of the best! shot of Hawkwing Katie: Tiger. I've been talking to Hawkeye. We reckon we can pull you out through the top of the forcefield. moment Kate finishes talking, a fifth screen forms atop the cube forcefield, cutting off any contact with the outside world at all Zelda: (VO) Your fate is sealed. Goodbye Doctor! Mary: I hate to say it. Ninestein: Then I will. Zero was right. It's ironic isn't it? He's the only one who can save us. Mary: By increasing his mass? Ninestein: Yeah. He can make himself as heavy as a black hole. If he hit one of these posts, he could break the field. Mary: But we can't call him. Ninestein: Not now. Mary: Maybe he'll think of it himself. Ninestein: Well, I told him that if ever he disobeyed an order again...I'd have him taken apart. to Battlehawk. Zero is still on his perch. After a few seconds he jumps off and sits atop Battlehawk's controls. Zero: I could save Mary...and the doctor. But I will not disobey an order. I will not disobey an order. I definitely will not disobey an order!...oh heck I won't. then jumps down the exit hatch and rolls out of Battlehawk down to the ground, picking up speed as he goes. Cut to Kate Kestrel in Hawkwing. Katie: Hawkeye. Do you see what I see? Hawkeye: I sure do. He's increasing his mass. I just hope he's a good pitcher. He could smash that car to pieces. shots of Zero rolling and gathering speed, demolishing the undergrowth in his path Hawkeye: Come on Zero! Katie: Keep rolling baby! gains more and more speed, knocking down trees until at last he hits a root which bounces him into the air. At first he hits the screen, but his angle is just right to rebound and hit the cube pillar nearest to him. A few second silence follows before the screens all disappear and the cube pillars collapse. Mary: (OS) FANTASTIC SERGEANT MAJOR! (VO) Just fantastic! Zero: It was...nothing ma'am. Heh. nothing. Ninestein: You're right. Mary: Tiger! Ninestein: Joke! Joke!...was just my little joke. to HUDSON driving down the road. Zero is now inside the car with Ninestein and Mary, sitting atop his own perch. Mary: You know Tiger? I think HUDSON is absolutely magnificent. suddenly turns pink Mary: Why HUDSON! I do believe you are blushing. HUDSON: No madam. It's my natural colour. Mary: Pink!? HUDSON: No madam. Chameleon. then changes colours again. First Red, then White and finally Blue. Mary: Red, White and Blue...Truly British HUDSON. Truly British. shot of Hawknest at night time. Cut to Battlehawk interior. Ninestein: Alright Zero. Up on your perch. hops up on a designated Zeroid recepticle on the Battlehawk control deck Ninestein: Today you disobeyed an order, once again. You started to think for yourself. Zero: Well yes sir but- Ninestein: When are you going to realise that you were made and programmed by a superior being? Zero: With due respect sir, weren't you? looks thoughtful Ninestein: Sergeant Major. Maybe I've underestimated you. is standing in the doorway Mary: I never thought I'd see the day. Coming? Ninestein: Sure. walks to the doorway but before he closes the door, he turns to Zero Ninestein: Thanks Zero. door closes. Sergeant Major repeats what he has just heard as if in disbelief. Zero: Thanks Zero. Thanks Zero? Ohohoho. One does never cease! I cant believe it. I can't believe it. I'm over the moon! (snort) I'm right over the moon! Ohohohoho! to Zelda's base on Mars. The interior is all black with white highlights and a green luminescence can be see around the room. There is a small amount of mist covering the floor and the room we see is filled with large blocks made of a transparent material. There appear to be creatures inside these blocks as if they were frozen in Ice. The Steeple shaped door rises open and Zelda walks in. Zelda: Friends. My first encounters with the Terrahawks have failed. But now I am going to give you your chance. Sram, ruler of planet Felony, I am going to bring you out of suspension. Let's see how the Terrahawks can cope with your little tricks. hahahaaa AHAHAHAAA! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Zelda laughs, the cube containing Sram slowly begins to fade away as if he were being thawed out. Closeup of Sram's face. End of Episode. Category:Terrahawks Category:Terrahawks Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts